


【茸你】兔子尾巴摸不得

by chuntu



Category: Jojo's Bizarre Adventure, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険
Genre: F/M, JOJO乙女向, Jojo乙女 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:22:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27788203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuntu/pseuds/chuntu
Summary: #教父的秘书小姐突然变成了兔女郎#车
Relationships: Giorno Giovanna - Relationship, Reader - Relationship
Kudos: 11





	【茸你】兔子尾巴摸不得

01.

装着消音器的手枪完美的达成了射杀目标叛党的任务，避开染红地面的血泊，黑色厚皮靴子踩在瓷砖地上发出清脆的动静，你从未有像现在烦躁的时候。

离开房间，米斯达和福葛已经在外头做好了接应的工作。枪手靠在汽车的门板上，手里还握着那把左轮手枪，这是在当上干部以后，乔鲁诺重新给他配上的武器。

“瞧瞧你这身打扮。”视线对上的一刻，米斯达立即咧开了嘴角露出了笑容，“我都搞不清楚你刚刚是去处理叛党里剩余的其他人了，还是乔装打扮进赌场探听情报。”

“闭嘴吧，米斯达。”

打开副驾驶座直接猫身钻进去，你注意到福葛看向这里时略显震惊的视线，为了避免自己再听到什么恼人心的烂话，你毫不犹豫地用手指比了个枪击的手势，示意对方好好给你看路开车，千万别像米斯达那样，不管不顾地撞上你正热腾着的枪口。

“好吧好吧，我不说话就是了。”

福葛无可奈何地耸了耸肩膀，迅速发动起车子带着你们离开了这个是非之地，一路上，车后座的米斯达老是在发出些奇怪的声音，这有点像是压不住笑声发出的怪音，你忍无可忍的把手里的矿泉水瓶向后一丢，正准砸在了枪手脸上。

“不要笑了！”

“不是，说真的——你真要用这副打扮回总部嘛，GIOGIO一定会很开心的。”米斯达就算结实的挨了这一下打击，也一点都没有要就此消停的意思，福葛的脸色也有些微妙，即使事先已经受到了警告，他还是没法控制自己的视线，偶尔会趁灯红灯空隙，往这瞄上几眼，然后再悄悄地弯起嘴角，大概也在偷笑。

“咱们的暗杀小姐成了兔女郎了，等你回到秘书这个身份，难道不会很有意思吗，兔女郎x秘书，这种标签简直是——”

“米斯达！”

没有让他把接下来的话说完整，你无法再忍耐住自己的脾气，仗着身体柔软的优势，像只夜猫一样直接从前座爬到了后头，二话不说地就想去掐抢手的脖子。福葛在前头负责开车，顶多只能从倒车镜里撇两眼后面相当激烈的战斗，当目光落到女孩尾椎附近毛茸茸的存在时，他突然觉得米斯达说得话搞不好还真有一定的道理。

天杀的，这个世界上究竟还有什么离奇的事情不能用替身能力拿去解释。

和你正面对上的那名叛党成员，恰好拥有的特殊技能就让某种动物的特性附着在人的身上，或许是因为过分的自以为是，或许是因为在看见你容貌后的鬼迷心窍，西装革履打扮的家伙选择兔子这一种生物。从潜意识里，他可能觉得兔子既弱小又无助，等获得了战斗的胜利，搞不好还能借此将你扣留在身边当作玩物。只可惜对方千算万算却落了件事——兔子急了也是会咬人的，更何况还是手里拿着枪，枪法几乎百发百中，而替身能力更是力速双A的兔子。

你本来以为这种变化在本体死亡之后就会自然消失，可直到你顺利返回pssion总部，烦人的动物特征却仍旧保留在你的身上。虽然你强烈要求米斯达和福葛替你汇报任务，但这两个混账羔子却不约而同地用上了蹩脚的借口，在下车之后转身就没了踪影，并且还不忘抛下一句“这种事本来就是秘书分内的工作”。

你就应该在车上掐死米斯达的。

“所以这就是你为什么顶着两只兔耳朵过来见我的全部原因？”

年轻的教父将下巴靠在了相交在一起的手掌上，和善地露出个笑意，早在三分钟前，他就收到了米斯达的短信通知，说是他的秘书小姐给他准备了一个超大的神秘惊喜，乔鲁诺本来还觉得有些奇怪，可现如今放眼一看，果不其然是个足够分量的大惊喜。

“我现在只能祈祷这个替身能力的效果是有时间限制的。”丝毫没有注意到乔鲁诺眼底的玩味，你咬着牙不耐烦地发出啧声，手指不安分地敲击着自己的手臂外侧，“该死，我都说了你需要再找一个秘书的备选人员，以防我出了意外或者遇上了什么不测，现在好了，就算顶着这个丢人的兔耳朵，我也得继续工作，因为没有人能够和我交接！”

“冷静点，别说那种不吉利的话。”乔鲁诺皱了皱眉，出声打断了你碎碎念的抱怨，“我不需要什么备选，你就是唯一的那个。”他在说这话的时候显得格外认真，彻底将可信度拉到了满格。你盯着教父那张近几年下来越发能够哄骗人心的脸来，火气骤然消退下去了不少。

好吧，这件事本来就和乔鲁诺没关系，你根本没理由朝他发泄情绪。

“抱歉。”

“你没必要和我说这些。”

乔鲁诺脸上的表情很纯粹，他笑了一下，心情似乎很好。盯着那双蓝绿色的眼睛，烦躁彻底被你一脚踢进了阴暗的小角落里。

“这两天我估计不太方便出行会议，一些需要的材料我会事先交给福葛，你就跟着他的节奏就行。”没有等来乔鲁诺的回复，这让你觉得有些奇怪，再次看向他的时候，这才注意到这个小混蛋的目光至始至终都停留在一个不该看的位置，“——别一直盯着我的耳朵了。”

乔鲁诺扬扬眉毛，知趣地收回从秘书进屋起就止不住打量她兔耳朵的视线，不得不说，对方很适合这种打扮，就好像那对兔耳和尾巴是天生就该在那的一样，完全不会叫人觉得格格不入。教父生出了一点想要动手去摸的心思，可如果直接提出那样的要求，多半会惹来女孩毫不犹豫地拒绝，于是他只好暂时按捺下了这个想法，像往常惯做的那样，默默等待一个绝佳的出手时机，他最擅长这个，从前开始就是这样。

维持着这种不伦不类的状态已经快一周了，你是真的有些担心自己这后半辈子的人生会不会就这样尴尬下去。所幸的是这种变化只会在那些替身使者眼里显现，你暂且还没有必要待在家里足不出户，躲避着总部里的所有成员。

乔鲁诺对外宣称你暂时因为抱病不宜外出处理事务，在减少了面对面的交涉后，大量的书面文件顷刻间则是像泉涌一般一股脑地挤进了你的办公室。教父身边，最擅长处理这种工作的人员估计只有你还有福葛，可后者更倾向于法律那一块的业务，并且在最近这段时日，他已经在乔鲁诺的帮助下继续了先前中断的大学课业。为了给予他充分的学习时间，大部分的工作就跟海浪似的，翻涌个没完，不分白天黑夜地往你屋里填塞，你都快怀疑镜子中自己的眼睛眼色到底是熬夜熬红的，还是因为那该死的替身能力。

兔子小姐这两天的脾气着实有些过分暴躁，乔鲁诺这两天总是能看见形形色色的人物灰头土脸地从对方房间里出来，显然都是刚刚挨了顿劈头盖脸的数落。他悄悄溜进了女孩的办公场所，多少也被面前这堆积如山的文件还有材料给吓了一跳。这几年的passion经由他的掌控逐渐稳定了下来，那些曾经与迪亚波罗合作的生意伙伴也渐渐接受了他这个新任首领，经过动荡的那几年，没有人会想再去挑战年轻教父以及他身边亲卫队的权威，排除掉毒品生意，其实还有很多方面的东西值得深挖，利益越滚越大，组织的生意甚至开始不仅仅局限于意大利这个国家。

为此忙到焦头烂额的秘书小姐已经许久没有回到她与首领二人的家中了，没有接吻，没有拥抱，杜绝了所有亲热举动，全身心地投入在工作之中，实属当代组织内部杰出先进工作者。

“莉亚——我说了…把咖啡放在那里你人出去就好了，别弄乱那打文件。”

听见房间里响起的脚步声，埋头签字的你自然认为发出动静的人是你的那位贴身女佣。可那只放下杯子的手显然不属于身材娇小的女孩，你疑惑地抬起了头，在看见乔鲁诺的面容时，居然还微微怔愣了几秒。

“天哪…你怎么在这。”

“什么？”

乔鲁诺也有些迟疑，他眨了眨眼，有那么一瞬，他也怀疑起自己是不是真的不应该出现在这个房间里。

“GIOGIO——你什么时候从米兰回来的？等等，现在几号了？”

你睁大了眼睛，差点没将手里的笔握断。乔鲁诺看上去并不像是刚从机场风尘仆仆回来的样子，他打扮的很得体，金色的头发一丝不落的被墨绿色的丝带牢牢地束起，就连身上的这套西装都整齐到无懈可击，你在大脑里飞快思索着现在的时间，但直到手心里被人塞进了一杯热腾腾的可可，你都没能找到正确的答案。

“三天前，我就回到那不勒斯了。”他的声音透露着一丝丝无奈，显然完全没料到你会有这般迟钝的反应，“而且现在已经22号了，我听莉亚说，你这几天是恨不得自己长在办公室里？”

“这孩子怎么又找你打小报告——”

莉亚是你从贫民窟捡回来的女孩，她才十三岁，就失去了这个世界上仅有的依靠，于是在任务结束后，你把她留在了身边，在资助她上学的同时，也让她为你做一些力所能及的打扫工作。

你抿了口杯子里的饮品，实在不满入口的香甜，如果换做是在平日，你自然不会抵触热可可的美好，但现在情况不同，你还需要工作，这种会把人骨子里惰性勾引出来的热饮，并不适合出现在办公场所，“我需要咖啡，乔鲁诺，黑咖，另外不要加糖。”

“你这几天也喝了很多咖啡了，所以不行。”

那小丫头，不都说了要保密吗——

乔鲁诺强制性的抽走了你手里的钢笔，大抵是铁定了注意要你先去休息室里小憩片刻。的确，你已经有好几个晚上没有好好地阖眼睡觉了，此时此刻热乎乎饮品的催化下，困意就像找到了可趁的机会一般，凶猛地反扑了上来。

乔鲁诺绕开办公桌走到了你的跟前，他伸出手，意思已经十分明显。想着这里反正是独属于你一人的办公区域，偶尔撒个娇应该也不会有人看见。你像只软体动物似的爬到他的身上，终于无意再坚持那副干练的伪装，凄惨且郁闷地哀嚎起来。

相比最开始认识的那会，乔鲁诺已经长高了一些，他能够轻而易举地单手托抱起你，甚至还有余地拿走桌上热可可。他抱着你走到了沙发边上坐好，时不时应和两声你对那群老滑头的抱怨。

那对毛茸茸的兔耳正乖巧的维持着垂放的姿势，似乎随着主人的放松，也不再维持原先竖耳的状态。但现在比起这两只耳朵，乔鲁诺还是更喜欢那个时不时会蹭过他手掌的尾巴，趁对方不注意的时候，他干脆直接上手揉了两把兔子的尾巴根，相当柔软的触感从手心里传来，舒服的要命，而看女孩好像也没有什么特别大反应的样子，乔鲁诺更是心安理得继续手上的揉尾巴的动作。

“福葛到底什么时候能拿到律师证啊…”

杯子里的热可可终于见了底，你把语速放得又轻又慢，实在难得纵容起自己的性子，在乔鲁诺的怀里偷懒。他编好的金发被你的手指胡乱勾弄着，很快就松散开来，你像个半大的孩童似的，把脸埋在对方的颈窝内轻轻地蹭弄，实在贪恋这种令人安心的味道。小你几岁的教父在这种时候拿出了成熟的做派，他一手摩挲着你的后颈，一手则是继续揉弄着小兔子的尾巴。你舒服到连着哼出了几个音节，两手攥着他的西服布料，含糊不清地要他别在继续乱摸。

“先睡吧，有什么事等晚上再说。”

乔鲁诺的声音在耳边响起，他好像亲吻了你的脸颊，又或者没有，你已经没有精力再去想这些事了，热可可还有对方身上的气味足够成为效果显著的安神剂，在彻底陷入梦香之前，你强撑着自己所剩无几的力气，抬起脸迷迷糊糊地亲了口他的嘴唇。

“欢迎回来……”

自从上手摸过之后，乔鲁诺对你的兔尾巴明显是起了不该有的心思。平时过去递个文件，他会习惯性地揉两下，并排走在一块的时候，也要毛手毛脚地揪揪兔毛，最过分的一次就是在前天的干部会议上，那么多双眼睛，这家伙居然还敢趁旁人不注意的时候动手。

再这样下去也不是个办法，先不说兔毛会不会给人搓没这个问题，在没有替身能力的成员看来，乔鲁诺根本就是在耍流氓。你已经提醒他不止一次两次了，可这个混蛋小子完全不知道什么叫做收敛，气得你这几天干脆住在了总部里，连家都懒得回，直接摆着张臭脸待人。

奇怪的是，乔鲁诺对此并没有抱有什么不满的态度，白天在走廊里遇上的时候，他还会一如既往地和你打招呼。你理都没有理他，只知道加快脚步迈动的频率，以防自己白绒绒的兔尾再次惨遭毒手。

这种冷战在有外人的时候还不能保留，你是passion首领的秘书，老板和心腹不和的风声要是透露出去，不知道又得引来多少不必要的麻烦。但乔鲁诺这种跟什么事都没发生一样的态度着实让你感到不快——你可是在闹别扭啊，是他先动手乱来的，为什么没有一点过来哄哄人的意思啊。

这种想法实在过于矫揉造作，如果你只是个普普通通的邻家女孩，对着自己的男朋友有这样的不满那也就算了，可你毕竟是个实打实的黑帮，既然乔鲁诺没有要求和的打算，你也懒得再去揣摩这家伙的心思。

——随便他吧，只要不耽误工作，另外别来摸你的尾巴就行，这恋爱他爱谈不谈，你还不稀罕了。

按照你给福葛发的那张行程表上，乔鲁诺今天晚上应该会去参加一场酒席，你准备趁这个功夫回一趟家，再去取些换洗的衣物和贴身用品。反正这冷战打都打起来了，聪明人就要提前做好可能会长期僵持下去的准备，要是因为物资不充足先行服了软，那都叫什么事。

可问题就出在了这里。你整个人无力地坐在衣柜旁边，完全没搞明白刚刚是发生了什么，在打开衣橱的那个瞬间，就好像有人用麻药捂住了你的口鼻，几乎是下意识地脚跟一软，扯着件衬衫就跪坐在了地上。你被自己这种状态吓得一激灵，卧室里静悄悄的，没有旁人入侵过的痕迹，这是乔鲁诺跟你的私人别墅，除了小队成员，没有人知道这里的地址。

所以现在到底是个什么情况？

你在大脑里飞快地检索着一切能够想到的可能性，不自觉地绞紧了自己的腿根——等等，这股感觉怎么好像有些奇怪。

仓皇意识到问题其实出在那件被你攥在手心里的衬衫上，你跟如临大敌似的，努力将衣服丢到远一点的地方去。那件已经被揉皱的衬衣从大小和款式上看应该是属于乔鲁诺的服饰，你深吸口气，并不想承认就在刚刚自己的身下忽然不受控制的流出了一些液体。

在受到那次的替身攻击后，你的身体状况勉勉强强还能算得上是正常，多出的一点动物特征并没有彻底搅黄你的生活，以至于这一个月下来，你都快习惯了这点变化，仿佛生来就带有这种不同似的，突然敏锐起来的听力或许在一些场合还能够派的上用场。

而直到这一刻，你才迟钝地反应过来，兔子的生理特性远比你想象的来得麻烦。

你想你现在应该是到了某种特殊时期。

妈的，在空无一人的大别墅里，你上哪去找个公兔子解决需求。

而且这个时间点……乔鲁诺肯定已经出现在酒会上了。

你暗骂了一声那不勒斯的当地土话，还觉得有些不太过瘾。

乔鲁诺的名字就像你的瘾源，一旦提及，脑海里就开始不由自主地描绘起他的容貌还有身形。去参加宴会的话，他应该会规规矩矩地穿上那套量身定做的高档西装。比起十六岁的时候，现在的乔鲁诺明显更适合这种服饰，他变得越发成熟，这不仅仅是身材上的变化，更还有气质上的。当他出现在众目睽睽之下，所有人都会默契地往这投来视线，那些目光不再由探究或者讥讽组成，而是清一色的变成了仰慕以及敬畏。

乔鲁诺待在王座上的时间越长，地位就越会变得越不可撼动，他在黑帮的枪林弹雨中成长起来了，比那些老家伙们来得更加出众，他年轻，且富有野心，作为距离他最近的那一个旁观者，你的满足感就像是注了水的棉花，渐渐地将心脏的每一个角落都给填得严严实实。

情欲烧得人理智全无，你根本没办法控制住自己的行为，狼狈地瘫倒在地上，努力向前挪动着，去够那件先前被你丢开的衬衣。上头有着乔鲁诺的味道，在你看来，抛去黑帮教父的身份，私底下的他就是个有着混合果味的小混蛋，酸酸涩涩，让人觉得难以下口的同时，却又无法将其割舍在一旁置之不理。 

你又想起了最早那会自己在酒会上遭遇的意外——那次事故直接导致了你被乔鲁诺狠摆了一道，彻底成为了教父餐桌上的美味点心，都被吃干抹尽了，还得哭着鼻子和人说谢谢。他把你那些所剩无几的长者尊严拆解入腹，咬着你的手指，含着你的腿肉，再摆露出一个无辜至极的笑容——他怎么能够这么坏，乔鲁诺-乔巴纳就是个不折不扣的小混蛋，他混蛋到不行，混蛋到让你想动手揍他，却又不舍得下那个重手。

手指来来回回进出已经湿软到不行的阴道，可再怎么样都没办法得到真正的满足，现在你真的像只发了情的小母兔了，咬着男朋友衬衣的一角，嘴里还含糊不清地念着他的名字，明明前些日子还在闹别扭，现在却巴不得能在房间里见到他人。

衬衫的袖口已经被你的唾液沾了湿了一片，估计等清醒过来的时候，你就会把这件赃物丢到垃圾桶去。高潮即将来临的时候，卧房的门好像突然被人打开了，你根本腾不出余地去看进来的人到底是谁，只能咬紧牙关，继续加快了抽插的动作，频频收紧的小穴咬着两根手指不肯松开，从深处吐出来的淫水直接弄湿了整个手掌，你如释重负地松了口气，可身体的燥热却未能顺利消退下去。

被泪水糊住的视线好像撞进了一片金色，你用力地眨了下眼睛，这才让泪珠从眼角滚落。视野逐渐变得清晰起来，乔鲁诺写满担忧的面庞出现在你的跟前，他的声音以及触碰上你身体的热度真实的不可思议，你顿时哑了嗓音，从未想过自己居然也有在他跟前这么丢脸的一天。巨大的羞耻感扑头盖脸的涌来，他伸手想要将你抱到床上，却遭受了史无前例的反抗。你喘着粗气，畏畏缩缩地将自己圈成了一个球，沾了点汗水的兔耳也可怜兮兮地垂在了两侧，看上去真像是只受到了惊吓的兔子。

“没事的，过来吧。”

乔鲁诺尽可能地放轻了声音，脸上的神情一如往常那般温柔。即使那件皱巴巴的衬衣被人藏在身后只露出了一角，他也能够猜到这肯定是自己原先放在衣柜里的服饰。从莉亚那里得知了对方要回来一趟的消息，乔鲁诺临时取消了出行计划，觉得自己应该趁这个机会好好和女孩谈一谈，可没想到刚进屋他就正好撞见了一只发情的小兔子倒在地上自慰，眼泪糊了满脸，好一副惹人怜爱的样子。

“乔…乔鲁诺？”

“嗯，是我。”这回触碰到她脚踝的手没有再被蹬开了，乔鲁诺松了口气，将对方一点点地拉到了自己的怀里抱着，“还好吗，要不要先给你去倒杯水。”

被熟悉的气味全然包裹着，而乔鲁诺的态度也没有因为在看见你偷偷摸摸的做这种事后发生改变，你哽了下嗓音，把脸埋进他的肩窝里哇的一声大哭出来，这显然是把他给吓到了，手足无措的不知道该从哪开始安慰，认识这么长的时间，他可从来没见过你嚎啕大哭的样子。

“是我弄疼你了吗——抱歉，别，别哭了？”

他怎么可以不让兔子哭呢。

你一撇嘴，觉得自己更委屈了。

“我不是…故意要拿你的衣服做这种事的……一回到家，就突然变得奇怪了……”

你断断续续地辩解着，任由他将你抱到床上去的举动。那件衬衣被乔鲁诺一脚踢到了床底下，他权当自己什么都没看见。费了番功夫说清楚来龙去脉，虽说听上去实在有些离奇，但能让你的身体猝不及防的产生这样的变化，替身攻击所带来的影响似乎就成为了最好的解释。

“乔鲁诺…乔鲁诺……”

女孩扯着自己的衣袖，声音里透着少有的柔弱，这让乔鲁诺多多少少感到了一点惋惜，等到替身效力过了，这样的爱撒娇的恋人怕是没有机会再能看到了，而且一旦等对方恢复状态，搞不好还会对这段时间内的反常恼羞成怒，他估计又得花上不少功夫加以安抚，才能避免独守空房的可见未来。

“还很难受吗？”

不过一码归一码，及时行乐也是作为黑帮的行事准则。乔鲁诺动手替人梳理了两下凌乱的头发，牵起她一边的手掌，像是为了感受对方现在的身体的温度。

“肚子热热的……”

羞耻感在愈发严重的情潮面前逐渐变得微乎其微，你感觉自己很快又将失去理智，乔鲁诺的手指被你含在了口里充当起磨牙的“工具”，舌头卷着一根根指头，舔过指根间的缝隙，兔耳在此刻抖动了一下，敏锐地捕捉到了对方明显急促起来的呼吸。

本来就没有布料遮掩的下半身更是因为乔鲁诺充满侵略性的眼神接二连三的流出水液，今晚估计连润滑液都不需要了，他轻轻松松就能往里顶进三根手指，这要是换作在平时，他要是敢冒冒然然的伸三指进来，你肯定要咬他肩膀一口，以痛还痛。可处在发情期的兔子哪里还会在意这种细节，身体放松的不可思议，穴肉却缠人的要命，拼了命地往里吞咽手指，恨不得能直接顶到深处的宫口去。

“你咬的太紧了，一会我怎么进去。”

“别——你别说了……”

乔鲁诺很快就找到了你体内那块敏感的软肉，手指刚刚蹭过去的时候，你立刻挺着腰绷直了脚背发出一声狼狈的呻吟，水止不住向外流淌，打湿了身下的床褥，过了今晚，你恐怕都要思虑起这张床垫还能不能留着。乔鲁诺压着那片位置，颇有技巧的颤动起来，你无意识地摇晃着腰肢，完全没有要抗拒快感的意思，眼神都已经涣散开了，全然沉浸在情欲之中，努力做好小母兔该有的表现。

“好深…啊……舒服，那里舒服——”

这种字眼是你从来没有在先前的性爱里说过的，乔鲁诺听得一阵耳根发热，只能加快了手指顶弄的动作。他俯下身叼住了一边被放置许久没有受到爱抚的乳头，细细舔弄起来那点缝隙，发情期的兔子全身上下似乎都是敏感点，乔鲁诺忽然想起来他先前一直很爱揉弄的尾巴，趁人毫无防备的时候，空余的那只手则是顺着对方的后颈一路往下抚摸，最终停留在了尾巴跟那块位置，轻轻地按压起来。

你舒服到发出了几声带有情欲的呼噜声，更是收敛不住放浪的呻吟，抱着乔鲁诺的脖颈扭紧了双腿再次达到了高潮，这次的顶峰似乎有些不大一样，你差点没能喘得上气，眼泪汪汪直掉，舌头露在外头一小截都忘了收回，大腿内侧的肌肉陷入了微微的痉挛状态，甚至涌现了一种自己怕不是在刚才小死了一回的恐慌感。

乔鲁诺希望你翻个身背对着他，可你说什么都不愿意那样做，这可能是因为兔子对于肉食者的本能畏惧，也可能只是因为你今天突然不想用后入位的方式让他进入，你咬紧了自己的下唇，慌乱地摇着头接连说不，抗拒的意思十分明显——但乔鲁诺显然不打算就此罢休。

他强制性地把你压在了床褥之中，你只能把脸埋进已经哭湿大半的枕套里，一边骂着乔鲁诺是个不折不扣小混蛋，一边却食髓知味地抬高了自己的腰肢做好了一会挨操的准备。

他怎么能够这样——

你咬着枕套愤愤不平地想着，长耳朵遮住了自己的眼睛，将已经红透的眼眶藏了个干脆。皮带解开的声音在身后响起，纵使你有万般个不乐意，却无法抗拒接下来即将要尝到的甜头，分开的大腿情不自禁地颤抖起来，花穴里流出的水液让内侧的肌肤都变得亮晶晶的。

感觉腿间好像顶入了什么炙热的东西，你丢人的呜咽了声，差点就这样直接塌下腰肢示弱。乔鲁诺的的确确是只凶狠的雄师，他俯下身咬住了你的后颈，就像咬住猎物的气管一般，将你彻底笼罩在他的身下。这几年下来，他真的发育得太好了，不光光只是个子猛窜，就连身下的那根都到了一个恐怖的尺寸。

乔鲁诺急促的呼吸打在你的耳侧，他轻舔着脖颈处自己留下的那个牙印，牟足了劲是打算一口气进到最深处的地方。你被他顶到动都不敢动弹，薄薄的避孕套似乎都已经被他撑到了极限，你都有些担心这玩意会不会就这样破掉。胀痛还有不适感很快变得能够忽略不计，乔鲁诺熟练地找到了方才发掘的那块敏感点，细细地研磨起来。相比与刚刚手指前戏带来的快感，正餐给予的刺激反倒是稍稍温吞了一些。

他还在给你时间适应，你却没有欣然接受这份好意，没过多久，腰肢就已经不自觉地前后摇摆起来，你不满地哼哼起来，觉得乔鲁诺有些怠慢你了，可当他真正恪守职责地挺动起腰后，你却突然后悔起来，手指紧紧地攥着身下早已凌乱到不行的床单，哭着叫出了声音。

“不——你等等……”

“等不了了。”他哑着嗓音，在你的肩膀处留了个吻痕，“忍一忍，听话。”

你的脸埋在湿透的枕套里，就算不愿意去听，那阵露骨的水声还是会不可避免的钻进耳朵，乔鲁诺的挺弄似乎无止无休，你的声音也渐渐开始变得沙哑，到最后甚至丢掉了发出音节的力气。他攥着你忽然变得敏感起来的兔尾，像是认定了这里是促进快感的第二开关，直逼神经的刺激逼得你眼泪直流，含糊不清地说着不要了，却被人下达了咬住自己耳朵别发出声音的命令。

真的太舒服了。

为什么做爱会是件那么舒服的事情。

你意识模糊地回应着乔鲁诺的亲吻，刚软下去的细腰很快又被他一把捞了起来，他强迫着你继续用抖得不像话的双腿撑住自己，好让他继续接下来另一轮剧烈的操弄。

“这里是不是多了一个小宝宝。”

乔鲁诺牵着你的手抚摸上被他顶到微微突起的小腹，你含着自己兔耳，含糊不清地摇头否认，想要辩解那明明是他的性器顶出的弧度。可这个答案显然不是乔鲁诺想要的那个，他残忍地又用力往深处的位置挤进去了一点，再次轻声发出了询问。

而后的事情就像是个循环，乔鲁诺真的把你给操服帖了。你不得不哭着改口顺从他的心意，承认小腹上的拱起其实小母兔怀孕的征兆。

这场乱七八糟的性爱最终由你体力不支先行昏厥过去暂且告终，好在等到清醒过来的时候，烦人的动物特征已经不见踪影。你尝试用沙哑的声带发出声音，可这着实是件难事，乔鲁诺过来贴心的给你落了个晚安吻，诱哄你先去休息，剩下的事交给他去收拾就好。

妈的，好一个两副嘴脸的小混蛋。


End file.
